The sister of the Uchiha brothers
by skorpina18
Summary: A girl named Kumiko Hasegawa came across Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi near Konoha and is invited to live there.What they don't know is that she used to live there! See how her arrival changes the way everything has turned out!As well as the lifes of the rookie 11(Shippudent)Contains some strong language
1. Chapter 1:Meet Kumiko Hasegawa

Kumiko Hasegawa was traveling around the land of Fire. She had her hair in two high ponytails in color black,no headband could be found on her. The color of her eyes was red and looked a-lot like Kurenai's,only brighter. Her traveling had lead her near the walls of the hidden Leaf Village. Kumiko was right now resting on top of a tree,when she sensed people approaching,soon she saw three people was a blond boy,around the same age as her,then a pink haired girl,also around same age and lastly a silver haired guy,older by 15 years. They stopped at the same spot she was sitting at,to take a rest,from their headbands it was noticeable they were leaf ninjas. It took a while,before anyone noticed the black haired girl and she wasn't surprised it was the older man who did.

"You can come out you know"He said and the kunoichi jumped down from the tree she was hiding at.

"Hm,for someone so young you surly are really good at hiding"He said again

"If a jounin isn't able to stay hidden unless it wants to be seen,it can't call itself a good ninja"Was her answer

"You're a jounin?You're no older than I am!"Yelled the blond boy,who earned a smack to the head from the pink one.

"You idiot,Temari,Kankuro and Neji are also jounin!"She yelled. The first two names were familiar,so she decided to speak up.

"Well,I'm 19,I became a jounin at 15"Kumiko pointed out

"So you're almost the same age as us,half a year ahead or so"Said the pink one

"So,what's your name?"The blond asked

"Hm,when you ask for a person's name,it's only polite to give your own first"She responded. A dark look covered the faces of the young ones,so she turned to the older one in confusion.

"Don't worry,it's just that this kind of thing would usually be said by their old teammate,who left the village 4-5 years ago"He told her

"I see"She said and thought that _'Could they be talking about HIM?'_

"Anyway,my name is Kakashi Hatake"Said the silver haired one

"Nice to meet you"She responded

"My name is Sakura Haruno,it's nice to meet you"The pink one said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"The blond one said

_'Okay,this Naruto has a-lot of energy' _Kumiko thought to herself

"Nice to meet you all,I'm Kumiko Hasegawa"She introduced herself

"I take it you're from Konoha?"She asked

"Yep!But,what about you?"Naruto asked

"I...I've got no village,I've been traveling since I can remember,I had someone teaching me when I was younger,but he had to leave,so I then traveled alone"She told them

"Why don't you come with us then?"Naruto asked

"What?"She wondered shocked

"Yeah,it would be great!"Sakura agreed

"I'm not sure,I know nothing of the village and it knows nothing of me"Kumiko said

"It's okay,I don't think the Hokage would mind"Kakashi said

"You of all people should be against it,copy-ninja"The raven responded

"I see you know of me"Kakashi said

"Yeah,who doesn't!"Kumiko pointed out

"Anyway,why don't you come back with us,if you don't want to stay,then you can leave any moment you want"Kakashi proposed

"I don't see why not"She agreed

"By the way,can I ask you something?"Sakura asked

"Go ahead"Kumiko said

"Is your eye color really red?"She asked

"It's a long story,but yes"She answered

"I see,does it have anything to do with the Uchiha?"Kakashi asked,she stiffed at the name,but soon let it go,as the Uchiha was once part of the village

"Somehow it does,but there is no way I'm saying more about my eyes right now"She mentioned

"Sure"Naruto said and the rest of the way was only questions like 'Who my teacher was?'or' Do you have any bloodline limit?' and the blond asked 'Do you like ramen?'Even if she's got no idea why. It took an hour or 2,but they finally reached the main ninja,chunins were there,probably guarding.

"I see you've returned"Said the first one

"Yeah,it was a boring mission,Kotetsu"Sakura said

"And who is she?"Asked the other one

"Be nice Izumo!"Sakura warned

"I'm Kumiko Hasegawa"The raven said

"Well,nice to meet you,I'm Kotetsu and the one getting beat by Sakura is Izumo"

"Nice to meet you both"She said

"Come on Sakura,Baa-chan is waiting!"Naruto called

"Right!"Sakura agreed and let go of Izumo and we kept on walking. We,luckily,got to the Hokage's office without any more distractions.

"So,you completed the mission?"A woman's voice that could not be seen,as her chair was turned around

"Yep,you know Baa-chan it's time to give us something more interesting"Naruto complained

"Naruto,stop complaining!"Sakura said and smacked him head

"Thank you Sakura"The voice said,but it sounded so familiar

"Hokage-sama,there is something else that I want to tell you"Kakashi said

"Go on"The voice responded

"If you would like to turn around I could do it easier"Kakashi said and the chair turned around. Kumiko's eyes got so wide she thought they would pop out of her head!

"M-milady?!"Kumiko asked in shock

"Kumiko?!"She asked equally shocked

"Oh Kami!"Kumiko yelled and run to hug her

"Kumiko,I can't believe it you!"Tsunade-sama said as she hugged the raven back

"You,you're the Hokage?"Kumiko asked shocked when she let Tsunade go

"You bet!"She said with a smile

"Did I miss something?"Naruto asked confused

"No...well yes,you see Kumiko here was my pupil for a while,as well as that old pervert's and Orochimaru's,she was a fast learner!"Tsunade said

"Where are Orochimaru-sama and Jiraiya-sama?"She asked eager to see them

"You see...Orochimaru betrayed the village long ago"Tsunade said,not like Kumiko didn't know,just making sure

"I see"

"Jiraiya though is around here,so I wouldn't be surprised if you saw him"

"I'll look at the hot springs"Kumiko said and the two of them laughed

"So,what brings you here Kumiko?"Tsunade asked

"I was told that I could become a leaf shinobi"The Hasegawa said

"Sure!What rank are you?"She asked her

"Jounin milady"I answered

"Well,here's your headband"She said and gave her a black one

"Thank you milady"

"I hope you have a pleasant stay here"She said

"I will,thank you"

"Naruto,would you mind giving Kumiko a room to spend a couple of days at?"

"Sure Baa-chan!"

"Milady I'm sorry,but I'm pretty sure you know the place I would like to stay"The Hasegawa told her

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"She asked me

"Yes"Kumiko answered

"Very well then"She said and took a scroll out of the desk

"You can open it yourself,I believe"Tsunade asked

"I can,thank you"Kumiko answered and took it

"Okay dismissed"Kumiko and Sakura bowed and then the raven turned to the rest

"See you around"Kumiko said and disappeared,before reappearing in a place where it was quiet enough for her to open the scroll,only a familiar present,it was a hill with only a tree there

"Hey"Came a voice she knew,she looked to her left and saw a boy around her age looking at the sky

"Hey to you too"She said

"My name's Shikamaru Nara"He simply said

"Kumiko Hasegawa,remember?"She asked

"Nice to see you,when did you get here?"He asked,his eyes now full of memories

"Just came,it's been a while,no?"She answered

"You're a ninja now I guess"He said

"Wow,you think so?"Kumiko asked sarcastically  
"Sorry,I guess you're right,so what's you doing here?"Shikamaru asked me

"I'm opening a scroll Milady gave me"The raven answered

"You know Hokage-sama?"He asked

"Yeah,she used to be my teacher along with Orochimaru-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei"I answered

"I see,so,what's in the scroll?"He asked

"Why don't we find out?"Kumiko asked back

"Okay"Shikamaru agreed

"Right"She said and opened looked at it before making some hand seals and the item in it appeared

"A key...and a photo?"Shikamaru picked up the key and looked at it,like it was golden,while Shikamaru picked up the photo

"So,a photo of you Itachi and Sasuke"He said

"You know what happened to him?"Kumiko asked

"He was in the same class as me,before he left the village with Orochimaru"He answered

"I see,he's after Itachi"She said more to herself

"So where does the key goes?"Shikamaru asked

"To my old house in the Uchiha"She answered

"Want me to come along?"Shikamaru asked

"Thank you,I need someone with me if I'm to go there again"So the two of them headed the way there they saw Naruto and Sakura

"Hey guys!"Naruto yelled as he waved at the two of them.

"Hey guys!"Kumiko also greet them

"Where are you going?"Shikamaru asked

"To eat,want to come?"Naruto responded.

"Sure,I can't clean with an empty stomach"Kumiko agreed

"Clean what?"Sakura asked

"My house!I'll have to clean it since it hadn't been used for so long"Kumiko answered

"Let's go to eat and then we'll help you clean the house"Naruto suggested

"Wow,you would do that?"Kumiko asked shocked

"Sure!"Naruto said

"Yeah!"Sakura added

"I don't see why not"Shikamaru also agreed,shocking Naruto and Sakura. Soon after they all ate they headed to the Hasegawa walked through the empty streets of the Uchiha,before they reached her house

"This is it"Kumiko said

"It's more of a mansion than a house"Shikamaru commented

"How did you get such a place?!The Hyuuga's is a-lot alike!"Naruto added

"I'm surprised you don't know of the story behind the Uchiha"Kumiko said

"What story?"He asked

"We've got to clean up the house,how about I tell you while we're at it?"Kumiko asked

"Sure"Naruto got inside and Naruto and Kumiko made 3 shadow clones each to wasn't long after that the house was clean

"So,tell us!"Sakura said eagerly

"The clan took the name Uchiha from my ancestor way back,before that it was named Hasegawa. The great grand mom of my great grand mom was named Miharu Hasegawa,she fell in love with a man called Uchiha Mashaka,who was just a guy left alive from an ex village that got burned to the ground. My family was originally the one of the Sharingan,only our eyes were red from birth,the child of Mashaka and Miharu had black eyes,the first one to ever have such eyes in our clan,but as it grew,the child's eyes turned redder and redder,until they became like it's mothers,the child of that child,was the same,only the red was fainter,the children years after never had red eyes as they once had,that's how the Sharingan you know came to exist. The clan was no longer Hasegawa,but those who were born with red eyes from birth were to be called Hasegawa,with the years,the name of my clan faded and the children with red eyes stopped being born,until I got born,from Mikoto,who was a child from the original was the first in over 100 years to have a child with red eyes,I was Sasuke's twin,but I was never allowed outside the clan,in fear of someone killing me,so I wasn't allowed to train or play with kids outside the clan. But then Itachi killed everyone,but left Sasuke and me alive,still Sasuke thinks I'm dead,because Itachi told me to leave the village and never come back. Then I was taken in by the Sannin then,but a time came they had to go,I was left alone again,but Tsunade-sensei promised me she'd one day come back to get me,I'm not sure if she did,fro I started traveling on my rest is not that interesting"Kumiko house was now clean and all she had to do is re-fill the house with the things she was going to need

"Wow"Was all the three could say.

"Yeah,I know,but please do not let anyone know about any of this"Kumiko plead them

"Sure"Sakura said

"No problem"Shika said

"You can count on us!"Naruto said

"Thank you guys!"Kumiko said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2:Training

After the guys promised not to tell a soul of the story Kumiko told them,or that Sasuke,Itachi and she are related a question she was waiting for came up.

"So how do you know Shikamaru?"Naruto asked

"Well,that's a long story too"Kumiko said back

"We've got time"Sakura said and the raven haired girl looked down in defeat.

"When I was young,as I told you I was never aloud outside the village,but that didn't mean I actually did as I was told.I had no friends aside my clan and the daughter of the Hyuga's clan head,so I thought I would sneak out to go for an adventure.I made it out of the clan and headed for the town.I saw people all around and I saw the Hokage mountain for the first time! It looked so beautiful!As much as I liked it though I was never used to so much noise so I thought I would look for a place more took me about 30 minutes to reach a spot I thought would be nice and sat down,it was a hill that had a big oak tree and also had a clear view of the sky,it wasn't long after that someone came and laid on the opposite side of the that moment I thought it was no enemy,so I went to greet him or is when I saw pineapple-head.I said hello,but received no answer,so I said hello I stopped and did the only thing I knew that would make anyone move,I tickled started laughing,but I didn't stop for I tried again and said hello and my name,he told me his and that he never thought someone would be smart enough to tickle him,instead of screaming in his ears,even thought those who did would get no replay,that's how he thought I was some kind of genius,even if I didn' then asked me if I knew how to play shogi or go and I said yes,so we went to his house to play,the house was empty and we were alone,we played for an hour or so,before his dad came home and saw me,his eyes got so wide I thought they were going to pop! He looked at Shika with a shocked,confused and kind of mad expression and and asked him"_What the hell is going on here,why is Hasegawa-san here?_"And Shika said he met me a while ago out in the turned to me and asked me if I sneaked out by my own and I said yes,he let out a sign and said that I should be getting back,or they'll understand I'm gone and I nod sadly,knowing that if I didn't he would tell my parents what I did,then happened something surprising raised to his feet and spoke back to his dad about him ruining his fun with the only person he liked to play shogi also said that if he wanted me to go home he would have to either promise to bring him to my home to play sometime,or to pass over his body to get to me,as you can see Shikaku-san agreed to bring him over to my place and that's how I met Shika"Kumiko exlpained

"I can't believe that Shikamaru actually said something like that"Naruto said

"Oh,she made me do more than that"Shikamaru let them know

"Like what?"Sakura asked

"Well,when I told her I wanted to be a ninja she said it needed a lot of training and that I had to stop being so lazy,but I said it doesn't matter if I'm lazy or not now,for in battle I'd be more active,then she said that if that was the case then she would help me train,since she was training home and was ahead of what we were doing in the made me run around like I was crazy and also helped me practice my chakra control,so Kumiko was some kind of a teacher to me"Shikamaru said

"I wasn't a teacher,I was helping a friend to learn a couple of things I knew"Kumiko defended

"Well,one thing that really helped was tree teammates were trying to get it done for about a week,before they managed to get hold of it and another one to do it while attacking"Shikamaru said to me

"You knew tree climbing before you were even a genin?Cool!"Naruto said

"I was trained to become one of the best shinobis alive,it was only natural,I knew ninjutsus too"Kumiko said

"That reminds me,what's your chakra nature?"Sakura asked

"You asked the wrong question Sakura"Shikamaru told her

"Huh,why?"Naruto wondered

"You see...I don't have **one** chakra nature,I can use fire,like Sasuke,but I can also use air,like my mom and earth like my dad,I am also a dark user,for with Shikaku-san's help I learned some of the basics in the control of Shadows"Kumiko told them

"But I thought the Sharingan can't copy jutsus that are originally from a clan,like a bloodline"Sakura said

"Well,the one you know can't,but that's why it ain't original,the Sharingan I have can,still I'm no thief,I don't use the original jutsu unless I really have to"Kumiko said

"I see"Sakura said

"This is awesome!"Naruto said

"Hey guys,isn't it getting a little late?"Shikamaru asked

"Well,if you want you can stay here"Kumiko told them

"We can?Awesome!"Naruto said

"Cool,I'm staying too"Sakura agreed

"No way I'm leaving now"Shikamaru also group sat and talked for a while longer,then they called it a night and went to bed,but not before agreeing to train together the next morning.

Morning came and the group of 4 woke up one by to wake up was Kumiko,since she was used to get by with little sleep,she had a shower then after she changed she headed down-stairs and into the woke up up next,he took a bath himself and after getting dressed he also headed to the kitchen

"Good morning Kumiko-chan"Naruto greet her

"Good morning to you too"She greet back

"You had a nice sleep?"Naruto asked her as he sat down on a chair of the kitchen table.

"I'm still not used in sleeping too long,when you're out in the open,you can get attacked by anyone,so I stay on my guard and sleep little,but I'm used to it"Kumiko answered

"So,what are you cooking?"Naruto asked,hopping it would be ramen

"It's not ramen Naruto,it's not healthy"Kumiko said to the blond,who pouted,causing Kumiko to laugh a bit

"Good morning guys"Came the voice of Sakura as she entered the kitchen

"Morning Sakura"Kumiko greet

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"Naruto also greet her

"What's up?"The pink haired teen asked

"Well,we were talking and I told Naruto he shouldn't eat ramen too much cause ti's bad for his health"Kumiko answered

"Well good luck with that,me and Kakashi-sensei have been trying to get him to stop since we became a team"Sakura said with a small laugh

"Have you tried replacing it with something?"Kumiko asked

"Huh?"Was the only thing that came out of Sakura's and Naruto's mouth

"Well,if you want his to stop eating ramen,you've got to give him something else to eat"Kumiko explained

"Like what?"Naruto asked

"Like this"Kumiko answered and putted a plate with pancakes in frond of him with syrup all over

"What's this?"Naruto asked

"Eat up first,I'll tell you later"Kumiko answered as she placed three more plates on the table each having about half the number Naruto had

"I'll wake up Shika,Sakura,could you please get four glasses and the juice from the fridge?"Kumiko asked as she walked out of the kitchen

"Sure"Sakura said with a nod and did as she was Kumiko headed upstairs to wake Shikamaru knocked on the door,before he was on the bed walked up to the bed and sat on the side as she let her hand wander through his hair that were left down

"Shika,wake up,it's time to eat breakfast"Kumiko whispered,but Shika made no movement

"Come on Shika,wake up"Kumiko tried time he woke up but kept his eyes closed,probably because,as he told her before liked the way if felt when she run her hand through his hair.A couple of seconds later she stopped and got slowly opened his eyes with a yawn as he stretched his arms

"Good morning sleepy-head"Kumiko said with a smile on her lips

"Good morning to you too,man I could really get used to waking up like this every day"Shika said and caused Kumiko to blush a bit

"Come on,the others are waiting down-stairs,I've made breakfast"Kumiko said and Shika nod

"Okay I'll be down in a bit"Shika said and got up from the bed and into the bathroom,to take a shower,too bad he was in only his boxers,so Kumiko got a good look at his body  
'_It got well built over the years_' She thought to herself,before excusing headed down again,still a little entered the kitchen and sat down

"What took you so long?"Sakura asked

"Well,it's not easy to wake up Shika,it takes a while"Kumiko answered

"Are you okay Kumiko,you look a little red"Naruto asked worried

"No need to worry,it's just that cooking in the summer makes me flushed since it's so hot"Kumiko lied,luckily good enough to fool Naruto,but not enough to fool a girl like Sakura

'_What happened up there?_' Sakura asked herself,but decided to let it go for now.A couple of minutes later,Shika came down and much to Kumiko's disappointment had his hair up,like usual

"Morning guys"Shikamaru said as he sat down next to Kumiko

"Morning Shikamaru"Naruto and Sakura said at the same time,witch caused us to laugh a little.

"I hopped you would make this"Shika said

"I know you like the,so I thought,'why not?'"Kumiko said back

"Let's eat!"Naruto said and took a froze for a moment then looked at me with wide eyes

"Kumiko,what it this?!"Naruto asked loudly

"You don't like it?"Shika asked shocked

"Are you kidding me it's awesome!"Naruto and tried to dig in,but Sakura smacked him

"Naruto,could you eat normally for once?!"Sakura asked mad

"Sorry Sakura-chan"Naruto said and started eating,slowly this time

"What is this called?"Sakura asked

"They're called 'Pancakes'"Kumiko answered

"So,what are we doing today?"Sakura asked

"We said we would train,but other than that,I say we introduce Kumiko to the rest of our friends"Naruto suggested

"Yeah!"Kumiko agreed

"Cool,then we train first then go meet the others!"Sakura said

"Okay,hold on a second"Kumiko said and drew a little blood,before summoning a small white wrote a letter and gave it to the bird

"I want you to give this to Tsunade-sama and her alone"Kumiko said and the bird nod before taking off

"What was that?"Naruto asked

"Me and milady used to talk using the little guy,I'm sure she'll recognize him"Kumiko said

"What did you write?"Sakura asked

"That we're going to train,and that if one of your friends go over to inform them to meet us at the BBQ at 4"Kumiko explained

"I see,this way no one will miss it no matter what"Sakura said

"Exactly"Kumiko said back with a white bird Kumiko had sent then came back and gave a nod before the group ate up they got ready and headed to the training ground of team 7 to train.

"So,what are we going to do?"Naruto asked

"I want you to tell me what you lack and what you're the best at"Kumiko told them

"Well,I got a very big stamina,but I'm not good with genjutsu"Naruto told to Kumiko

"I've got a very good chakra control,Tsunade-sama was the one who trained me,but I'm not good at ninjutsu,I only know medical ninjutsu"Sakura said

"I'm sure you know what I can or can't do"Shika told her

"Do tell"Kumiko said

"Okay...I can only use my family's jutsus,like Shadow possession and such,I know some genjutsu,but it's a little more than the basic and I'm somehow good at taijutsu"Shika explained

"Good!"Kumiko said with a smile,Sakura,can you help Naruto with Genjutsu?"Kumiko asked

"Well,yeah,but I can't teach him one"Sakura said

"I only want you to help him get better at breaking out of one"Kumiko explained

"Oh,I know that -sennin taught me,I'm not perfect,but I know how to break out of one"Naruto informed them

"Ero-sennin...you don't mean...Jiraiya,do you?"Kumiko asked

"Yep,that pervert was my teacher for three long years"Naruto answered

"I see,this is how you know the rasengan"Kumiko said,more to herself

"Yeah-wait,how do you know I know it?"Naruto asked

"Let's just say one of the jutsus I copied helped me"Kumiko said

"Okay,then what?"Naruto asked"You'll still train,I want you to be able to tell if there is a genjutsu from miles away,got it?"Kumiko said

"And that means?"Both Naruto and Sakura asked

"That you're going to put genjutsu after genjutsu for him to break and understand it will become a second nature,I want him to train his ability to understand if he's in a genjutsu or not"Kumiko explained

"Very well"Both said and went to the far side to train

"What about us?"Shikamaru asked

"Well,I know you need help with many things,so let's start with the simple stuff,let's say your opponent is a long range and you can't use you shadow possession,what then?"Kumiko asked

"I'll find a way to make it reach further"Shika simply said

"Why waist time,energy and chakra,when you can just learn some jutsus to help?"Kumiko asked

"Very well then,I got earth as my element"Shikamaru told her and she nod,then thought an easy jutsu for Shika to learn.

"So?"Shika asked

"I got it!"Kumiko said with a smile

"What?"Shika asked

"The '_**Raining Stone Bullets**_' Jutsu!"Kumiko answered

"How does it work?"Shika asked

"The user handsigns and scoops a handful of rocks from the ground then throws then into the air. They then stop in the air and shoot down towards the enemy."Kumiko explained

"It sounds like a lot of work"Shika said with a sign

"Look,it's a C rank jutsu,I don't think it's that hard!"Kumiko said defensively

"Okay,let's get started"Shika said with a lazy smile.  
It took an hour or so,but Shika managed to get a hold of it and was close to mastering it,but Naruto and Sakura walked over to them

"Hey guys,what's up?"Kumiko asked

"Well,he can detect e genjutsu,even if the one causing it is miles away"Sakura said proud

"Good!Shika here has almost mastered a ninjutsu I taught him"Kumiko said back

"I thought he didn't do any jutsu aside from the ones in his clan"Naruto said confused

"The ones of his clan are his bloodline and most of the time people with bloodlines train with only those,but there is going to be a time when that won't be enough"Kumiko explained and Naruto nod

"Now it's time to train Sakura,so you guys take a rest"Kumiko said

"I'll watch"Shika said

"Me too"Naruto they sat by a tree and waited

"Well Sakura,you can either learn the '**_Hand of Waves_**' or the '_**Poison needle**_' jutsu"Kumiko told the pink hair teen

"I would say both,but I'll go with the second"Sakura answered

"Very well,listen how it works,after the handsigns a small portion of water turns purple. At the users command the purple water then turns into a needle that is launched at the opponent"Kumiko explained

"Awesome!"Sakura two of them then trained for about an hour on that and by then Sakura had mastered it

"This was really good Sakura,I can see your training with Tsunade-sensei didn't go to waist!"Kumiko said happily

"Good,now what?"Naruto asked

"Well,we still have some time on our hands,but I say we go home and take a bath before meeting the others"Sakura suggested

"I agree"Kumiko and Shika said and so they headed back to Kumiko's home to take a bath and change.


	3. Chapter 3:Relatives and Senseis

The group returned to Kumiko's house where they had a bath and relaxed a bit,to regain the energy they lost,so they could be 100% when they saw the rest.

"So,you think it's time we head to the BBQ?"Naruto asked

"I think it is,some will probably be there already"Shikamaru two kunoichi nod and so the group once again left the Hasegawa house to head for the reaching there,just like Shikamaru had told,they saw that people were already there and it was no other than team Gai.

"Hey guys,over here!"Called Tenten as she waved at group walled over them and sat down.

"What's up?"Naruto asked casually

"Nothing much,missions and more missions"Tenten answered

"Who are you?"Neji asked looking at Kumiko

_'So,he doesn't remeber me'_Kumiko thought to herself

"Don't worry,he's always like that to strangers,once he gets to know you,he'll open up"Sakura whispered to her

"Dude,calm down,she's with us"Shikamaru said in a bored tone

"I didn't ask who she was with,but who she is"Neji pointed out

"I Kumiko Hasegawa and you are?"Kumiko asked after introducing

"My name is Neji Hyuuga"Neji answered

"Nice to meet you"Kumiko said with a smile,but Neji only 'hm'ed and turned away

"My name is Tenten Kyougu,nice to meet you"Tenten said as she smiled(Since Tenten doesn't have a last name I gave her one)

"Nice to meet you too"Kumiko said '_I wonder if she lives up on that name_' Kumiko asked herself

"My name is Rock Lee and I am the most youthful ninja in Konoha!"Lee said loudly

"I see,nice to meet you,my youthful friend"Kumiko said posting a smile' _He seems very familiar though_' Kumiko said to herself

"So how come you're here Kumiko-chan,I see you wear a leaf headband,but I'm sure you're not from here"Tenten asked

"It's a long story and I would like to repeat it only once,when the rest of the group shows up,if you don't mind"Kumiko explained

"Okay,I guess we'll just have to wait"Tenten said disappointed

"Why don't you tell me about yourselfs?"Kumiko asked

"Well,I'm 16,a chunin and I use weapons in battle"Tenten said

"I see,so you do live up to your name"Kumiko said

"Huh?"Was heard around the table

"I see you don't know,well her family is well known for the weapons they make all over the nations"Kumiko explained

"I see"Neji said first

"I didn't know that"Lee added

"Well it is,so what are you most interested in?"Kumiko asked

"Well,there is something I wanted to try for a while,but there is no one to help me,so I couldn't exactly train with it"Tenten told her

"What would that be?"Kumiko wondered

"Well,I thought that it would be nice to have a sword,I'm not sure what kind,but I've made my mind and am in between two right now"Tenten answered

"Kumiko could help you!"Naruto said suddenly

"Huh?"Tenten wondered

"Well I think I could,but only if you want to"Kumiko said

"I don't see why not"Tenten agreed

"Then we will set a date and will go look for the best sword for you"Kumiko said with a grin on he face

"What about you two?"Kumiko asked again

"I'm unable to use ninjutsu or I only use taijutsu and because of that

I'm unable to make myself a jounin"Lee explained

"This is very interesting,I came across someone like that before,it was in mist"Kumiko said

"I see,so there are others that can only use taijutsu"Lee said

"Well,used to be"Kumiko corrected

"What is that supposed to mean?"Neji asked

"Well,I helped her and opened her chakra paths for chakra to run through her body enough so it would get used to it and then another one so her body could use it to make more"Kumiko explained and the whole table stared at her with wide eyes,just then a voice came

"What's up guys,you look like you saw a person with two heads"Came the voice of Kiba,who was followed by his teammates. Nejiwas the first to snap out of the shock,followed by the Hinata walked closer to the group her eyes got wide,but Kumiko put a finger over her lipa and winked at her,letting her know not to say anything to Neji. After the team got introduced to Kumiko,they sat down and got back to the talk they had.

"You think that you could do the same with me?"Lee asked

"I don't see why not,but it's going to need a-lot of training personally from me and no one else for a week or two"Kumiko let the other know

"That's fine,I think Gai-sensei won't have a problem with this"Lee said with a nod

"That's it!That's the person you remind me of!Gai-san!"Kumiko said loudly

"You know Gai-sensei?"Neji asked

"You bet I do I mean if I didn't,then who would?I've known him since I was really young"Kumiko answered  
'_Interesting_' Neji thought

"So Kumiko,tell us about you"Kiba said

"Like I said before,I would like for everyone to be here in order for me to not have to say the same things over again or risk saying something that I might later forget"Kumiko explained

"That's understandable Kumiko-san"Shino said

"Why thank you Shino-kun"Kumiko said back"But really there is no need for formalities,Kumiko will be just fine"She added

"As you wish,Kumiko"Shino said,this time not adding the 'san'

"That's better,thank you,so tell me about yourself"Kumiko said

"There isn't much to know,I am a bug user and I mainly work with that,but I'm not so good with close combat,but thanks to my teammates I've been training on that"Shino said

"It's nice that teammates support one another,but what about other things like ninjutsu or genjutsu?"Kumiko asked

"I've never until now needed anything else,but I'm always open for anything helpful"Shino told her

"I'll be sure to find something helpful,if you tell me your chakra nature"Kumiko told the bug user

"That would be earth"Shino said

"Okay,I think I can help"Kumiko said and Shino nod

"What about you two?"Kumiko asked

"I would like to hear what got them so shocked then tell you about my abilities"Kiba said

"She said that she could give Lee the ability to use chakra!"Tenten said happily

"What?"Kiba yelled

"Is that possible?"Hinata asked

"Well,it would be far too difficult to explain,but yes,it is possible"Kumiko answered  
"Interesting"Came a voice from behind,that belonged to non other than Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-san,I'm surprised to see you here"Kumiko greet

"Well,Tsunade-sama told me it would be good to come here as well and Gai will be arriving soon,he wet to get the rest of team 10"Kakashi explained as he sat himself with the soon as Kakashi said that the floor trembled a bit and then Gai rushed in,with the rest of team 10 behind him

"I see,you've beaten me Kakashi,so this makes the score 69-68"Gai said as he looked at his rival,then his eyes turned on the table and unlike most of the time,Lee wasn't the first he noticed,instead his eyes got wide as he saw Kumiko.

"K-k-k-k-kum-m-m-miko?"He asked in shock

"The one and only"Kumiko said with a big smile

"Kumiko!"Gai yelled and tackled the girl into a hug

"It's great to see you too uncle Gai,but could you let go of me?"Kumiko said still smiling

"**Uncle?!**"The whole table asked shocked

"You're related?"Naruto asked two just laughed it off and just then,Ino,Choji and Kurenai came in

"Gai-san,you were supposed to be with us,not run ahead"Ino complained trying to catch her breath

"I'm sorry,but I had a match against my rival I couldn't say no to"Gai group of four sat with the rest and after introductions they got back into subject

"Gai-sensei is your UNCLE?!"Lee asked shocked

"What?Oh heavens no Gai-oji isn't really my uncle,I just got a habit of calling him that,since I knew him since I was young"Kumiko explained

"It's true,as much as it pains me,Kumiko is by no means blood-related to me"Gai added

"I see,but why call him uncle and how come you got so close?"Neji asked curious

"I told you already that my parents wanted me to train day in and day out in everything and anything,so when the time came I had to learn taijutsu,my father asked Gai-oji to help me train,of course,as he wasn't one to say no the start we had the normal sensei-student relationship,but due to my brothers going of to missions and the academy all the time and my parents work Gai-oji and I created a strong relationship"Kumiko answered the question with her eyes filled with nostalgia of those days.

"Everything Kumiko says is true"Gai added

"Okay,let me get this straight,you've been training with Gai-san,since you were 5?!"Ino asked shocked and the group shivered at the thought of them going through the same

"Actually yes and did until my clan got wiped out when I was...I don't remember,8-9 or something,then I left"Kumiko said with a nod

"Who else did you train with?"Choji asked

"Well...there was...Shikaku-san and Old man and then after I left Tsunade-sensei along with Ero-sensei and Orochi-sensei,but I only trained with Orochi-sensei for a couple of months,then he left,I was 12 when I became a chunin,Tsunade-sensei made it possible for me to enter the exams that were held at the hidden grass then I met someone called Killer Bee,he is a jinchuuriki and he trained me a bit with my swords."Kumiko explained

"I also trained with the Mizukage,who found me near the land of water and took me in for two years,I took the jounin exams there,when I was 15,when I was to leave the mist,I met those two,their names were Haku and Zabuza,Haku let me copy his bloodline limit of creating ice and Zabuza-sensei trained me in the art of the sword,they told me that after a team of genin beat them they used clones with lots of chakra in them to fake their deaths,so that they could live peacefully,but they still fought when needed,they also grew a relationship of brothers,Zabuza told me one of the genins helped him understand that,he never told me their names,but I use the little guy to talk with them from time to time...well I think that's all,I trained with random ninjas from all around,but that doesn't count"She added and the response she got was three pairs of wide eyes,that belonged to Kakashi,Sakura and Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"Kumiko asked getting a little nervous

"Th-they are alive?"Naruto asked shocked and a couple of tears fell from his face

"Don't tell me..that they were talking about you guys?"Kumiko said reaching to that conclusion

"Yeah,it was our first mission outside of the village,it was supposed to be a C-ranked,but ended up S-ranked due to them being there"Sakura answered

"I see"Kumiko said and looked down"You probably had Sasu-chibi with you back then,right?"Kumiko asked in a sad voice,a dark look covered the table

"Yeah,we were team 7 back then"Sakura answered

"You know,I think you ought to tell him you're alive,it might help him and set him on the right path"Kakashi mentioned

"I will,but right now,all I want is for everyone to get that strange look off their faces so I can explain how I came to know Sasu-chibi"Kumiko said and the group snapped out of their gaze and focused on Kumiko's words

"I'm sure you're wondering where my eye-color came from...you see-"Kumiko started,but was cut by Kiba

"Kurenai-sensei has red eyes too"Kiba pointed then turned her attention to the jounin teacher with the red eyes

"I see,are you by any chance a Yuhi?"Kumiko asked and Kurenai could only nod

"I see,you are related to me,like the Uchiha are"Kumiko added and everyone stared at her told them the story of her clan and added the story of the Yuhi clan

"The Yuhi are...our brother clan,while we specialize in coping ninjutsus and bloodlines they specialize in genjutsu,you see the sharingan as well as every other ability came from what is called a 'tailed beast' every singe one gave different abilities and then each clan changed it the way it wanted"Kumiko explained

"The tailed beasts you say?"Naruto asked

"Yep,the Sharingan came from the strongest of the tailed beasts-"Kumiko made to speak,but Naruto beat her to it

"Kyuubi no kitsune"He said

"Exactly,how do you-oh my Lord!"Kumiko stopped herself

"Figured it out?"The blond wondered

"How?!"Kumiko asked mad and shocked"Wait a sec...you're the one my family was told to avoid?"Kumiko asked once again

"I think so"Naruto said with a nod

"I can't believe that the clan that wouldn't exist with out Kyuubi came to be afraid of it"Kumiko said with a sign

"Anyway,you were saying?"Ino said

"Right!Well,the sharingan was too powerful in it's full power,so my ancestors split it in two Hasegawa and the Yuhi. The Hasegawa ruled over the Yuhi,but unlike the Hyuuga we didn't use seals or such,instead the Hasegawa were to protect the Yuhi since they are stronger in Yuhi and the Hasegawa got family bonds,so I'd say you're...my aunt"Kumiko said to Kurenai

"Your...aunt?"Kurenai asked shocked

"Yep!"Kumiko said with a smile

"So,when are we going to train?"Tenten asked eagerly

"As soon as possible,but first comes Lee,I'm going to need to see you tomorrow first thing in the morning at the Hokage tower,I hope you don't mind Gai-oji"Kumiko said

"Nope,but,what about?"Gai asked

"Oh,that's right,I didn't tell you!Kumiko said that she could help me gain some chakra so that I can at-least do the basic at the start,that way I might be able to take the jounin exams!"Lee said exited

"OH MY GOD!LEE!THAT'S GREAT!"Gai screamed enough for Gaara to actually turn his head out the window of the Kage tower in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4:Agreement and Moving in

After Gai learn the news he hugged both Kumiko and Lee tightly,with tears falling from his eyes

"Gai-oji,let me go I can't breath!"Kumiko managed to say and Gai immediately let the two go

"How are you going to do that anyway?"Kurenai asked

"You see aunty,Lee's chakra pathways are just too thin to fit enough chakra for him to do any jutsu,so basically he doesn't have enough space for chakra in his him,so his body only kept the chakra it fits,but if I give him more and put him under a special training for a while his pathways will fill with more space and more chakra,in the end the chakra in his body will raise and he will be able to perform jutsus like everyone can"Kumiko explained,leaving the group speechless.

"You also said something about training us to get stronger,what about that?"Kiba asked

"You need to work on your jutsus"Kumiko simply said

"What's that supposed to mean?!"Ino asked angrily

"You relay too much on your clan's jutsus,that you got nothing else!What if you came across someone who could deflect that jutsu?You would be defenseless,that's what"Kumiko explained in a slightly raised tone

"I see,well I see no harm in it"Hinata said with a smile as she looked at her teammates for their answers

"I already said I'm open to anything"Shino added and turned to Kiba

"I don't see why not"Kiba also agreed

"Well,nothing to lose and much to gain"Choji said and looked at his friends

"Okay"Ino simply said and looked at Shikamaru,who was simply looking at Kumiko

"Shikamaru,are you in?"Choji asked,as the Nara gave no answer

"I'm already training with Kumiko"Shikamaru simply said

"What about you guys?"Ino asked Tenten

"I,Rock Lee,will be honored to learn from Kumiko"Lee said will a bright smile and determinate eyes

"Well,it's good to take help whenever it's given"Tenten agreed

"I don't see how anything you'll be teaching us will come of use,since it hasn't yet,but it's not like I have a choice"Neji said,still not used to Kumiko

"You should stop looking down on me Neji,I am a jounin after all"Kumiko said

"I am too,you know"Neji said back

"But not for as long as I have,that's for sure"Kumiko pointed out

"I became last year,we are the same age,by the way"Neji said proudly

"Well,I became Jounin 4 years back"Kumiko said

"Wh-what?"Neji asked shocked

"Yep,surprised?"Kumiko asked with a smirk

"Hn"Was Neji's answer

"Okay,then it's settled,I'll go to Tsunade-sensei tomorrow to tell her I'll be training all of you"Kumiko said with a bright smile

"Cool!"Naruto said

"Kumiko,why don't you let them stay with you at your apartment for the next weeks,so you'll have everyone under control?"Sakura asked in a whisper

"Nice idea!"Kumiko whispered back

"Say guys,why don't you stay over to my house for the next couple of weeks?That way I'll be able to keep an eye on you for your training"Kumiko suggested

"I'm in!"Said Ino,Tenten,Naruto,Sakura,Choji and Kiba

"It would be troublesome to walk all the way to your house everyday,so I guess I agree"Shikamaru said

"Hai,I agree too!"Hinata said

"I will stay with you too!"Lee agreed

"I don't see a problem with that"Shino said,also agreeing

"I don't think I want to"Neji said,but Lee stepped in and said that he had to come with his teammates,so that the flame of youth burns brighter,so he also agreed

"So we are all going"Naruto said happily

"Naruto,we forgot about Sai,he'll return next week,no?"Sakura asked

"Oh,that's right!He and captain Yamato had a mission together"Naruto remembered

"Who's Sai?"Kumiko asked

"He's our teammate,but him and captain Yamato had another mission"Naruto answered

"If you want,he can also train with us,when he returns"Kumiko suggested

"No,you better not,he's...let's just say skilled enough"Kakashi answered

"Okay then,we got to get going,why don't you go home and pack a couple of things and I'll see you outside the Hokage tower in...2 hours?"Kumiko asked

"Okay!"All said

"Hey,Kumiko,would you mind if I came with you?It's not like it'll take me long to pack"Sakura said

"Yeah,me too"Naruto and Shikamaru said

"Okay,you guys go on,we will see ya in 2 hours"Kumiko said and thew group split up.

"So,where to?"Naruto asked

"We have to go to the Hokage to inform her,we also have to buy some furniture for the house and then shopping for food and such"Kumiko said

"Well,let's split up,that way we'll end faster"Naruto suggested

"Okay,I'll go to the Hokage"Shikamaru said

"You sure?It might take a while"Kumiko told him

"Yeah"Shikamaru simply said

"I'll give you a clone,just in case you want some help"Kumiko said and made a shadow clone.

"You'll go with Shikamaru and report to Tsunade-sensei"Kumiko told her clone,who nod

"Sakura,can you take care of the food?"Kumiko asked

"I want to do that!"Naruto complained

"No,because you'll only buy ramen"Sakura said

"Are you kidding?I want Kumiko to make those 'pancakes' again! What do we need for that?"Naruto asked eagerly,causing Sakura to look at him shocked

"Okay,I'll send another clone with you to make sure you get everything right"Kumiko said and made another shadow clone.

"You'll go and make sure Naruto buys everything we need"Kumiko told that clone.

"Okay,so I guess the two of us will go shopping"Kumiko said to Sakura,who nod with a smile

"Alright everyone,let's go!"Naruto said and the group split was soon on the Hokage's office explaining that the whole group would need to be held off missions unless necessary,so they could train,but when he tried to say about Lee,the clone stopped then walked back home to get some clothes.

Naruto was shopping and walking around,when he came across ramen,he tried to take some,but the clone allowed him only 2 shopping he made some shadow clones and sent them to Kumiko's house with the food,while he and Kumiko's clone went to his apartment to get some clothes.  
Sakura and Kumiko went to Sakura's house so she could get her stuff and then made a shadow clone to take her things home and they were now at the market to get the furniture needed

"So,what are we looking for?"Sakura asked

"I should be asking you that"Kumiko said,and gave Sakura a questioned look

"What?"Sakura asked

"Well,I don't know the group,so it would be hard for me to chose what their rooms will have"Kumiko explained

"I see,you want furniture for their rooms"Sakura said

"Exactly"Kumiko said

"Well,Ino loves purple,Naruto loves orange,Hinata likes light blue,while Lee likes green,Kiba likes brown,Shino likes white and oily green,Shikamaru likes all shades of green,Choji likes dark red and gray,Tenten likes red too,but the red of fire,also white and Neji likes gray and as much as he doesn't say it,he likes dark blue"Sakura told Kumiko

"I see,well,we've got some shopping to do"Kumiko said

"Can I ask you something?"Sakura asked

"Yes,I do"Kumiko answered

"What?"Sakura asked

"You wanted to ask if I like Shika,I do"Kumiko only nod and the two started shopping,forgetting what Kumiko had just said.

Shikamaru was soon done with his clothes and Kumiko's clone took his stuff back to her house,so he headed to the market. Once there he began looking for them,but at the start he had no luck

'_Come on!Where are they?Troublesome girls_' The Nara thought to himself and just like magic(or help from the writer)he saw a pink haired teen and since there was no one else with that hair color he called out to them

"Sakura!Kumiko!"And the two girls turned to see Shikamaru waving at them

"Hey Shikamaru!You're done?Man,that was fast!"Sakura said

"I didn't expect you to find us so fast"Was all Kumiko said

"Wait,you knew I was done?"Shikamaru asked

"Of course!When a shadow clone is destroyed or simply called back,everything it has seen and heard are send to me and it is as if I was there"Kumiko explained

"Amazing"Sakura murmured

"Anyway,how is shopping going?"Shikamaru asked

"Well a couple of my clones are already taking the furniture I bought back to my house and we keep looking"Kumiko answered

"A 'couple' of clones?!There were like 100 of them!"Sakura yelled

"Well,they aren't that many"Kumiko said

"You are the only one I know aside Naruto to say that"Shikamaru said

"I bet,he has one hell of a stamina"Kumiko pointed out

"What's left to buy?"Sakura asked

"I think we only got...Naruto"Kumiko said

"I don't how we will find orange furniture"Sakura pointed out

"Trust me,we will"Kumiko said was simply staring at the two,not knowing what they were talking about

"Hey,look at that!"Sakura called out,when they came across a shop that has a dark orange bed

"See,I told you we would find one!"Kumiko said happily and she entered the shop

"Hello,how may I help you?"Asked the shop keeper

"Hello to you too sir,I was wondering how much for this"Kumiko asked pointing at the bed

"Well,it's 3000 yen"The man said

'_That much?!_'Shikamaru thought shocked(I don't really know if it is much or not)

"Okay,I'll take it!"Kumiko said with a bright smile,leaving Shikamaru shocked

"I'll be delivered-"The man said,but was cut by Kumiko

"It's okay,I'll take it on my own now"She said

"Are you sure you can?"The man said with a small smile

"Yup-'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'"Kumiko called and 5 clones of her popped up

"Okay,I want this bed at the N-S room in 5:30 will be there to overlook everything!"Kumiko commanded

"HAI!"The girls screamed and raised the bed,before taking off

"Good day sir"Kumiko said and the tree headed out

"Okay,everything done?"Sakura asked

"All rooms are ready,the walls are almost done too,let's head to the tower,the others will be there soon"Kumiko answered

"Can I ask what's going on?"Shikamaru asked

"Well,we are buying-"Kumiko was cut by the Nara

"I know that,but 3000 yen for a bed?"Shikamaru asked shocked

"Well if you're all going to be staying with me I thought I would make you comfy"Kumiko simply said

"But pay so much money"Shikamaru commenter

"It's okay"Kumiko assured him

"What else,you'll tell me everyone has him own room next?"Shikamaru asked

"Well,you're half right"Sakura answered for Kumiko

"What?!"Shikamaru asked shocked

"Well you're paired in groups of 2"Sakura answered yet again

"Oh Kami"Shikamaru said,finally calming down a bit

"Hey guys!"A voice that belonged to Naruto came,causing them to turn around

"Hey Naru-kun"Kumiko said

"Kumi-chan,what are you doing at the house?!My clones said it's getting redecorated or something!"Naruto asked curiously

"Well,I am preparing it for all of you"Kumiko said

"Aw,you're kind Kumi-chan!"Naruto said with a bright smile

"I know,thanks Naru-kun"She said back

'_What the hell?!_'Was the thought of both Sakura and Shikamaru

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood,or else I would yell at you for buying ramen"Kumiko said

"Hey,it's only two cups!"Naruto defended himself

"This is the only thing that saved you"Kumiko said back.

"Guys,we're here!"Ino called out as she with the rest of the group walked over them

"Hey guys,are we late?"Shikamaru asked

"Nope,we just got here"Tenten said

"Well,what are we waiting for,let's go!"Naruto called and the group headed to Kumiko's house.

Upon entering 80 of the clones were there,waiting by the there were some other persons there that looked totally different from the clones.

"Welcome Kumiko-sama"They all said at the same time

"Hey everybody,how did it go?"Kumiko asked

"It was easy Kumiko-sama,we've been through much worst!"Said one that had blue hair,caught in a high ponytail and blue eyes

"I see,so you found it easy Aoi?"Kumiko asked

"Yeah!Remember that mission at rock?It was easier than that!"Aoi said again

"Is that so?Do you agree?"Kumiko asked

"Well,it was easy,but not easier than that mission"Said one that had black hair like Kumiko,but here eyes had all the colors of the rainbow

"So Aya,how did it go?"Kumiko asked

"We had a problem or two,but nothing Katsumi can't handle"Aya said

"I see,Katsumi,who caused that problem?"Kumiko asked again

"Well,Kokoro and Mai mainly,but it was nothing I couldn't fix"Said a male with black hair and green eyes

"Thank you guys,how are the others?"Kumiko asked

"Fumiko and Jun are out of it and will be for a day or two"Katsumi said

"Good,you can get going guys"Kumiko said

"Ah and Kumiko-sama,next time,bring more Kumiko-clones"Aoi said and they all puffed away.

"What was that?"Choji asked

"Oh,I'll introduce them to you tomorrow,they are my head-clones"Kumiko said

"Head-clones?"Kiba asked

"Yup,they are main clones I call"Kumiko said again

"I don't understand"Hinata said

"Come sit down and I'll tell you"Kumiko aid and the group entered the house,that was now 100%different. The floor was a dark red-brown wood and the walls were a pale red,there were 4 white couches and a light brown living room two couches were next to each other,while the others were at the sides,one left and one right facing each other.

"Wow,this place changed a-lot"Shikamaru said

"Yup,me and Sakura thought it would be better this way"Kumiko said

"Why are there,like 20 empty pictures on the wall?"Kiba asked

"Well,everyone is going to take a pic and I'll put it on the wall,alone and then in teams,memories are always good to have"Kumiko said

"Cool!"Naruto called out

"What about the clones?"Neji asked

"Right!You see,instead of making clones that will vanish I made clones I could summon. I created a summoning world for my clones and now a number is always alive and if they get too tired they will puff away like any summon"Kumiko explained

"Brilliant"Shino said

"Thank you Shino-kun!"Kumiko said with a smile

"So how many are there?"Ino asked

"Many of them and they keep increasing they live in a world,where they live normally,like us and have children and such"Kumiko answered

"Awesome"Hinata said in a whisper

"Anyway,how about I show you to your rooms?"Kumiko offered

"Sure"Everyone agreed

"Okay Tenten and Hinata,come along"Kumiko said and got up,followed by them and left the others to chat. The two picked up they things and they headed walked to the far left of the house

"Go ahead"Kumiko said and Tenten opened the door and as soon as the room came in full view the two girls squealed happily and rushed inside. The room had a light brown floor and the walls were the two following pale blue and the other two pale red. On the left side of the of the door was a pale red wall with an ocean blue bed and a white night stand. On the right side of the door,the wall was pale blue and had a fire red bed and a black night stand next to it. The wall opposite of the door was also pale blue and had two closets,a black one on the right and a white one on the wall of the door was pale red. The room had other thing like a place to put their weapons and a CD player.

"You like it?"Kumiko asked. The two girls turned to her and practically tackled her down in a hug

"Thank you!"Both said

"Hahaha,glad you like it"Kumiko said with a laugh as she got up

"Well,I'll let you be for now"Kumiko said and left the room

"What happened?"Asked Kiba as Kumiko came down

"They saw their room"Kumiko answered and they all looked at her with a questionable look

"You're next Sakura,Ino"Kumiko said and once again,the other two girls were lead to their room.  
The room was pretty much the same,only than instead of the pail blue walls they were pail purple and instead of the pail red the other two were pail pink. The bed on the pink side was purple with a silver nightstand and the one on the purple side of the wall was a dark red bed with a golden nightstand,the closets had matching colors. The reaction on the girls was the same as Hinata and Tenten.

"Glad you liked it"Kumiko said and once again left the two. This thing continued with the others.  
Neji's and Shino's room had gray and white walls,Shino's bed was oily green while Neji's dark blue and the closets as well as their nightstands were a dark brown. The two nod at her in thank and inside Neji was wondering how Kumiko knew he liked blue.  
Then came Choji and Shika. The walls were pale green and pale dark red,Shika's bed was dark green with a white nightstand and Choji's dark red with a gray nightstand that matched their closets. The two smiled at Kumiko and thanked her.

Kiba's and Lee's room was like a forest the only colors were brown and green in many shades. Pale walls,two green two brown,a light green bed with a brown nightstand and a brown bed with a green nightstand matching their closets. The two jumped around before hugging Kumiko tightly.  
Last was Naruto...

"Who am I sleeping with?"The blond asked

"Sorry,but for now with no-one,but you'll have someone soon"Kumiko said to him and the blond two headed to Naruto's room,upon entering Naruto stood shocked. This room was like no other. The wall opposite of the door was blue and the left wall was orange. On the orange was the Uchiha fan and on the blue the Uzumaki symbol. There was only one bed,well,a 2 bunk that was light brown in the corner of those two walls. The covers on the higher bed were orange and the ones on the lower blue. The closets were also Blue and orange and instead of a normal color on the wall on the right there was a wall drawing of Sasuke and Naruto when they were young,they had their backs on the other and held kunais,fighting off enemies

"I'm sorry,but I had to look your memories to find this,I hope you don't mind"Kumiko said. Naruto's only respond was a sob as tears start running down his cheeks,he begun to shake and Kumiko gave him a hug

"Th-thank you so m-much K-kumi-ch-chan"Naruto shuttered

"Your welcome"Kumiko said Naruto had calmed down enough Kumiko left for her own room. It was now late and she was tired,so a sleep sounded good. She entered her black and red room and laid on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Lee's chakra and training

Morning came in Konoha and found half of the ninjas inside Kumiko's house awake. As always Kumiko was the first to wake up,used to little sleep. After a bath she got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. It wasn't much later that Shino walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen too.

"Good morning Shino-kun"Kumiko greet him

"Good morning to you too Kumiko"Shino greet back

"Well,it's nice to see you without your sunglasses,you've got really beautiful eyes,you must be the only male with green eyes around here,no?"Kumiko commented on the amazing green color of Shino's eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment,and yes,I believe I'm the only one with such eyes,I took them from my mother"Shino answered her question,thenput on his glasses that rested on his head

"So,how was your sleep?"Kumiko asked,still cooking

"I got to admit it was really nice,I usually don't sleep good in places I haven't been to before,but I has an unexpected nice sleep"Shino answered her,causing the Hasegawa to smile

"It's good to know you're comfortable here"Kumiko told him

"You know,never before has anyone cared about me enough to have such a talk with me,the only thing we said was about battles training and such"Shino let her know,his eyes showing a little sadness

"Well,maybe you need to try and do so yourself and give them the first push,maybe they'll come around"Was Kumiko's replay

"I think I might do that,thank you"Shino said with a nod

"Morning"Came the voice of Neji

"Good morning Neji-san"Shino greet

"Good morning Neji-kun!"Kumiko said cheerfully

'_How can she do that,when she knows he doesn't trust or like her?_'Shino thought to himself. Neji sat down on the wooden chair next to Shino.

"How did you sleep?"Kumiko asked

"Well,it was nice"Neji answered not wanting to admit that he slept very comfortably here,more than his room back in the Hyuuga clan

"Good,so what would you two like to eat?"Kumiko asked

"Anything you make is good"Shino simply said and Neji nod

"Very well then,I hope you like it!"Kumiko said and placed two plates of pancakes in frond of them,each had 4 inside

"Thank you Kumiko"Shino thanked

"What is this?"Neji asked Kumiko,but before she was able to finish,a blur walked in

"Yeah!You made them again!I love you!"Naruto said as he hugged Kumiko tightly

"Good morning Naru-kun"Kumiko said with a laugh as the blond let her go

"You've eaten this before?"Neji asked

"Yup!It the best there is!The most awesome food in the world!The only one that can match ramen!"Naruto said loudly,causing the three to wonder how come no one else woke up

"It can match the ramen you say?You must really like it"Shino pointed out

"I love it!"Naruto said with a big grin

"Well,here you go"Kumiko said and placed the food infrond of Naruto

"Thank you Kumi-chan!"Naruto said happily and begun eating

"I've got to say it is really tasteful"Shino said as he tried a bit

"Tasteful?Are you kidding me?This is awesome!"Naruto said

"It does taste nice"Neji said

"Thank you guys"Kumiko said with a laugh. Time passed by and the rest of the group joined and after they all ate they talked about today's training

"First of all I need to know what you're good at and what you're lacking at"Kumiko told group told her where they were weaker and where they were the strongest and Kumiko made a plan

"Okay,I got to work with Lee,so I'll tell you what you need to do to train"Kumiko told them

"So,you're just going to leave us alone?"Neji asked sharply

"Nope!My summons will watch over you in case you need something"Kumiko answered,making Neji calm down

"Okay so I know that Sakura is a genjutsu specialist,she helped Naruto train in detecting genjutsu very well"Kumiko said

"Like the one you're using now?"Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time

"Very well you you two"Kumiko said and suddenly the room turned black,before back to normal

"I knew it was there"Ino and Neji said

"I thought so much"Kumiko said

"As I see you need to work on your genjutsu,so I'll have Akane training you"Kumiko said and summoned Akane.

"You called me Kumiko-sama?"Akane asked. She had fire red hair in two long ponytails(like Naruko's) and light red eyes

"I did Akane,I have a favor to ask you"Kumiko informed her

"Anything you want"Akane said back

"I want you to help some of my friends train their genjutsu"Kumiko requested

"I see,you can count on me Kumiko-se-sama"Akane said

"Thank you,well,guys,this is Akane,she will be training you in your genjutsu,but since you're too many,I'll bring

you more help"Kumiko said and summoned another person

"You asked for me my lady?"Came the voice of Katsumi

"I did indeed Katsumi,I want you to help Akane train my friends"Kumiko told the boy

"Of course my lady"Katsumi agreed

"Guys,this is Katsumi,he'll help Akane train you,Akane,Katsumi,you'll be training Hinata,Choji,Tenten,Shikamaru and Shino"Kumiko told them

"As you wish"Both summons said

"Guys,you can go on,the rest of you will be staying here"Kumiko said and so the group headed outside to train

"Ino,I want you to train with Medic,so you'll be more of help in case of an injured shinobi"Kumiko said and summoned a third person

"My lady,you asked for me?"Came a male voice

"I did Ryuu"Kumiko answered

"What for?"Ryuu asked. He had silver hair caught in a low ponytail,leaving just a few in the front that were caught in two tiny tails,he had dark purple eyes and pale skin

"I want you to train my friend over here"Kumiko answered pointing at Ino

"As you wish"Ryuu answered

"You two can go"Kumiko said and to two took off

"What now?"Neji asked

"Naruto,as an Uzumaki,I'm sure you know the basics of fuuinjutsu,correct?"Kumiko asked the blond

"Yep"Naruto answered

"Well,today you'll be practicing this skill"Kumiko said and summoned yet again

"What's up Kumiko-sama?"Aoi asked as she stood there

"Very good,thank you"Kumiko answered

"What did ya call me for?"She asked eagerly

"I want your help"Kumiko said

"You'll have it"Aoi said with a smile

"I want you to help Naruto here train with seals"Kumiko said pointing to the blond

"No problem!Let's go pal!"Aoi said and the two happily took off

"And now Sakura,I want you to train ninjutsu"Kumiko said and summoned for the fifth time

"My lady"Said a male voice and a man keeled infrond of Kumiko

"Rise Sora"Kumiko told him

"You asked for me?"Sora messy light blue hair matching his eyes

"I did,I want you to teach Sakura some of your water jutsus,but no higher than B-ranked"Kumiko told him

"Consider it done,my lady"He said to Kumiko,before turning to Sakura

"Shall we?"Sora asked and Sakura nod,before the two left

"Now,lastly for you Neji,you'll be training fire ninjutsu"Kumiko said and summoned once again

"Hello,my lady"Said a red head female

"Hello Fumiko"Kumiko greet her

"What brought me here?"Fumiko asked,her black eyes questioning

"I want you to train Neji some fire ninjutsu,but not higher than B-ranked at top,he has yet to do more than the basic with fire"Kumiko informed the girl

"Of course my lady"Fumiko said and the two left

"Finally,now shall we?"Kumiko asked and the two walked to Kumiko's room.

Lee and Kumiko walked back to Kumiko's room and Kumiko told Lee to close his eyes

"Of course"Was Lee's answer. As he did Kumiko reached for her closet and moved it to the left a little. Behind was a undid the seal and a door told Lee to open his eyes and so he did

"Hey,was that there a minute ago?"Lee asked

"Nope,come"Kumiko answered with a two opened the door and walked in and down the stairs.

"What is this place?"Lee asked

"My friend,Jun found this room. It's like a hospital in here,I can make any kind of medicine I want"Kumiko explained as she sat Lee on a bed

"Now I want you to be strong,this is going to hurt,I don't know how much,but it will,so bare with me and hold on,I promise I won't let anything happen to you"Kumiko said

"I want to ask you something"Lee said

"Ask away"Kumiko responded

"What will my chakra nature be?"He asked

"I'm not sure,your body will determinate that"Kumiko told him and he opened a scroll and put it under Lee,before chakra filled her hands,but it wasn't blue,or green,it was red.

"Okay,here we go"Kumiko said and put her hands close to Lee's stomach,just a little higher. The chakra from her had begun to disappear,before it was all gone.

"How are you feeling?"Kumiko asked

"I'm fine,no pain"Lee answered and Kumiko nod

"This is the first,we will try and see how many times you can absorb this chakra"Kumiko said and again,her hand filled with red chakra,that was slowly pouring into Lee,when it left,she asked him again and he told her he still didn't feel any pain,so she kept it up. They reached around the sixth time,when Lee told her he itched a little

"This is amazing,you've got such a nice chakra network,that it absorbs the chakra so easily!"Kumiko told him shocked

"That other person you did this to,how was he?"Lee asked

"Well,it was a she and she could handle about four times"Kumiko answered

"I see,well,keep going"Lee said and Kumiko did. They reached the tenth time,when Lee let out a yell of pain

"That's enough,you've got far enough chakra in you for now,how do you feel?"Kumiko asked

"I feel stronger,like a youthful energy is running all over my body giving it power"Lee told her

"That's great,come on,we need to go train,or else this will be in vain"Kumiko told him and they headed back up. She locked the door and walked to the training ground in the back of Kumiko's house,where the others were training

"Hey guys"Kumiko called out

"Hey"The group called back and walked over them

"So,how did it go?"Sakura asked

"It went great,Lee is for sure a very strong shinobi"Kumiko told her

"Amazing,his body is filled with chakra"Neji's voice cut it

"Yeah,I see it too,the flow in his body is just like the rest of us"Hinata added

"Well,back in training!"Kumiko called

"Yes sensei!"The rookies,but Neji and Shino called

"Hai,Kumiko-sama"Her summons said and they all headed back to training

"Lee,due to the little chakra you had,you were good at your control,now you need to work with controlling the chakra you have right now"Kumiko explained

"I see,well,tree climbing it is!"Lee yelled lightly and walked infrond of a tree

"You'll do the same you did last the amount you had and how much you needed to use"Kumiko explained

"I don't get it sensei"Lee told her

"If you had 100 chakra,you used an amount of 10 to get you up in that tree,now that you have 1000,you'll

need 100 to climb"Kumiko explained

"I see,well,here goes nothing"Lee said and after putting an amount of chakra he rushed to the tree...and climbed all the way up!

"Wow Lee,that's impressive!"Kumiko called out

"Thanks"Lee said as he headed back down

"Now we need to work on the amount for other things,let's say clones"Kumiko said

"Kumiko-sensei,can I learn shadow clones instead?"Lee asked  
"We'll see,let's do the basics"Kumiko day went by like lunch time came,they called it quits and went to eat,before heading back to train,the summons still with them.

"Kumiko,isn't it tiring to keep your summons here?"Lee asked

"You see Lee,after being summoned,I don't use chakra to keep them here,if they run out on their own they will vanish,but no before that"Kumiko explained

"I see"Lee said(Yes,he'll be saying that a lot)

"By the way,tomorrow we will do an earth jutsu,something easy,but I think it'll be a good start"Kumiko told him and he nod. The group returned home and did more came and the group went to rest,but only after a good bath. The next morning,after breakfast the group took their places again and begun training,witch Lee and Kumiko joined after pouring 12 chakra packs in Lee. It was near lunch,when Kakashi came over

"Hello"He said with an eye smile

"Kaka-sensei!"Naruto called out

"What's up kids!"The Hatake asked

"We're training sensei"Sakura answered

"I see,so how is training coming along?"Kakashi asked

"Well,everyone,but Neji,Naruto,Lee,Sakura and Ino are training genjutsu,Ino is doing medicals and Sakura is learning a water jutsu. Naruto is training his seals,while Neji is practicing a fire jutsu. Lastly Lee is training with Shadow clones,henge and a jutsu"Kumiko told the man

"Wow,you're doing that on your own?"Kakashi asked

"Nope,I've got a couple of friends helping"Kumiko answered

"Friends?"Kakashi asked

"Exactly,guys,this is Kakashi -san,those are Akane,Katsumi,Ryuu,Aoi,Sora and Fumiko"Kumiko introduce them

"Nice to meet ya all"Kakashi said

"Nice to meet you"The summons said

"Kumiko-sama,isn't that Sharingan Kakashi?"Katsumi asked

"Yep,he's Sakura's Naruto's and that stupid Sasu-chibi's sensei"Kumiko answered

"So,what do you think guys,is Kumiko training you nicely?"Kakashi asked

"You bet Kaka-sensei,and those summons of hers are awesome!Aoi here knows almost every seal there is!"Naruto said

"Yeah!And Sora,here is a water jutsu master!"Sakura added

"And Ryuu must know as much about medics as Tsunade-sama!"Ino also said,leaving the rest shocked

"And did I mention how awesome Katsumi and Akane are in genjutsu?Kurenai-sensei isn't half good!"Kiba added

"I've got to say Fumiko knows a lot of good fire jutsus too"Neji said

"As you can see Kakashi-san there is no need to worry about anything"Kumiko said

"Kumiko!Lee!"A voice cut through

"Gai-sensei!"Lee also yelled as he saw his teacher

"How are my youthful students?"Gai asked

"Great Gai-sensei,you're got no idea what I can do!"Lee said happily

"Why don't you show me?"Gai asked with a smile

"Is it okay Kumiko-sensei?"Lee asked

"Well,it's training,I don't see why not,but don't over do it"Kumiko warned him and he nod

"**_Shadow clone jutsu_**"Lee called and three like him appeared.

"Wow,Lee!I'm so proud of you"Gai said with a thumbs up

"Thank you sensei"Lee said back,before he turned to Kumiko

"Okay,but don't over do it!You're still new to this and you could get hurt"Kumiko told him worried

"Thank you Kumiko-sensei,I promise I'll be careful"Lee said and gave her a hug,that made Shikamaru send a glare to Lee,that no one,but Sakura noticed

"Okay,here I go"Lee said and after some handsigns he putted his hands on the ground he called

"**_Wall of earth jutsu_**"And a wall came from it

"L-lee...did...did you just use a...an earth jutsu?"Gai asked shocked

"That I did Gai sensei! I can now use jutsus as I have more chakra in my body,Kumiko-sensei said that when the week is done I will be able to do even A-ranked jutsus,but I promise sensei to never use to much of my jutsus,as I will always be a taijutsu master!"Lee caused Gai to burst in tears.

"I'm proud to have you as my student Lee"Gai said in a strong voice

"Thank you Gai-sensei"Lee told him

"Kumiko,I couldn't be happier,thank you,you helped Lee,more than I have ever done all these years"Gai said. As the words left his mouth he was hit in the head,by non other Kumiko herself.

"I will not allow you to put yourself down!You are the reason he made it so far!He wouldn't be the person he is today without you!Just because I have to jutsu to help him have chakra,doesn't mean I did so much!I want him to be able to take the jounin exams and without chakra,you can't do that!So I helped him,but you've been his idol for years!"Kumiko yelled mad,leaving the others shocked as they had never seen her mad

"I agree with Kumiko Gai"Kakashi said

"I'm sorry,I guess I was wrong"Gai admitted

"Good!Now if you don't mind I would like to return to my training"Kumiko said and took everyone back to continue their training.

They had already started their third day of training and by now the group that was training in genjutsu was practically as good as Sakura in dis-spelling them and Shino,Hinata and Tenten were making their own genjutsus.  
Ino had mastered a medic-ninjutsu called '**_Poison Smoke Stream Skill_**' and was at a very good level at healing others,as she tried to heal one or two of the group a couple of times after training.  
Neji had mastered the '**_Fire Ball Jutsu_**' and the '**_Fire Dragon jutsu_**'  
Naruto had made his own sealing jutsu called '**_Three Seal Barrier_**' and was almost done with another one he said he named '**_Hand's 'n' Foot's weights_**'  
Lastly Sakura has mastered the '**_Cannon Ball Jutsu_**'

"Okay guys,I think that's enough of the same stuff,you've all mastered the thing you were put to,so I think it's time we change a little"Kumiko told everyone

"Cool!So what are we doing?"Naruto asked eagerly

"Well,Lee's chakra is now stable,but he still needs work,so I'll put him under the care of Jun for now. I will be training with Tenten today. I want you to have some spars and see how you can handle your new skills in an actual fight. I'll set two teams,one is made of Naruto,as the leader,with Ino,Shika and Hinata and the other is of Neji,as the leader,with Shino,Choji and Sakura. Satoshi will be the one looking out for you in case something happens,you guys go rest"Kumiko said and the summons vanished and Kumiko called two others.

"You called my lady?"Asked the male. He had black short messy hair and brown eyes.

"My lady,it's good to see you"Called the female. She has silver hair,in a hairstyle like Anko's and dark green eyes

"Satoshi,Jun,it's good to see you both"Kumiko greet them. She then explained what she wanted them to do and they nod,so Tenten and Kumiko went to find her the perfect sword.

"So,what do you look in a sword?"Kumiko asked

"I...I'm not sure,I just want a sword that...fits me"Tenten said

"I can understand,I was in the same place,before I got my sword,it was like...it was made for me"Kumiko told her

"May I see it?"Tenten asked

"Of course"Kumiko said and raised her sleeve,where a seal was,and it appeared in her hand,before she gave it to Tenten. The handle was lather dark red and it had a line of small Uchiha fans all over it on one side and on the other was written the word 'youso'. She opened it and was sword was black,one like she had never seen wasn't too long,but not short,something middle,the scabbard was a leather blue

"Wow,it's awesome!"Tenten told her

"Thank you...we're here"Kumiko said as they reached Kyougu's shop.

"Welcome...Tenten!"The man called

"Hey father!"Tenten said,as she walked in with Kumiko

"Hello sir"Kumiko greet

"Hello Kumiko,how are you?"He asked

"We're fine,looking for a sword"Kumiko told him

"I see,well,what are you looking for?"He asked

"Not me,your daughter wants one,but I'm here to help"Kumiko said

"I see,so Ten-chan?"Her father spent some time looking around,but she had no luck.

"I'm still not sure what I'm looking for"Tenten complained

"Let me"Kumiko said

"Sir,would you mind if I changed a couple of things in the swords?"Kumiko asked

"Not at all,they are just display"He said. Kumiko nod and took a sword made of silver. The handle was gold and red and the tip had a golden shurikan it's scabbard was lather in color red and a gold dragon all around it,it was the same length as her's. She took it and walked over to Tenten

"What about this?"Kumiko asked

"Wow,it look so cool!Why didn't I see that?"Tenten asked herself

"Don't know"Kumiko said,before turning to Tenten's father

"How much is that?"Kumiko asked

"Nothing,it's my daughter"He said

"Thanks dad,see ya around!"Tenten said and the two left the shop and headed back to the Hasegawa-district.


End file.
